Archie Sonic Universe Issue 1
Next Issue -> Living Weapons Sonic# 196Sonic X #40Sonic# 197 The new series begins with Shadow and Metal Sonic, who had just teleported via Chaos Control from Moebius to Earth (Sonic X), and then from Earth to another world, and Shadow had had enough of it. Shadow, seeing the location above a sea they're at as a good place to talk, tried to persuade Metal that he is a living weapon, like Shadow himself, and that Metal should not let Dr. Eggman use him as Shadow was. Metal Sonic, completely ignoring Shadow, kicked Shadow down into the water, knowing from Shadow's data-entry that Shadow's rocket-soled shoes allow for limited hovering capability, and 0 flight capability. After Metal Sonic checked his database for swimming ability, he found nothing. Metal, considering Shadow's ability to swim as being nonexistent, flew off to find a local form of Dr. Eggman. With Shadow all alone in the water, he wondered how long it would be to shore. His luck came in when Marine the Raccoon and Blaze the Cat came to help in the Ocean Tornado. A minute later, Shadow was on board with Marine and Blaze. While Marine brought Shadow a towel, Blaze, thinking Shadow looked familiar, asked if he and Sonic the Hedgehog were related. Shadow denied, yet said that they have crossed paths before. After Shadow introduced himself while he dried off, Marine described Shadow as "full of mystery and danger." Shadow, who completely ignored Marine, along with throwing the towel in Marine's face, was welcomed aboard the ship by Blaze. Blaze asked about how Shadow ended up in the ocean. Shadow answered by explaining the past events, which Marine responded with "STREWTH!?" Blaze gave him a brief overview of how she knew Sonic (and a brief intererlude by Marine), they pulled into the cove of the island, and MArine began to smell smoke. Upon arrival, they discovered that Metal Sonic was destroying the island, asking for the "LOCAL FORM OF DOCTOR ROBOTNIK. YOU WILL COMPLY IMMEDIATELY."'' Blaze attacked Metal Sonic, quickly followed by Shadow and Marine after a quick brawl with her. Shadow helped her back up, then attempted to use Chaos Control to transport himself and Metal Sonic from the Zone. The machine responded by hurling him into a rock. Marine jumped, grabbed him by the head, and held on. This proved a problem, since their best attacks were stopped by Metal Sonic swerving his head around so that Marine would be hit with the move instead. The mechanized imposter hurled her off, and Shadow again tried to reason with Metal Sonic. He might have succeeded if Eggman hadn't built in extreme loyalty to him; The robot replied that their "functions" were very different and that they had to destroy each other. Shadow, disappointed, launched him into the air with help from Blaze's flames, then Marine blasted him to bits with the Ocean Tornado. While repairing the damage to the island, Marine boasted on how she had destroyed Metal Sonic. Shadow did not ignore her this time, but instead and angrily point out that in destroying Metal Sonic, she also destroyed the trans-dimmensional engine that was his only way home. Blaze returned, and gave him the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had given her before. The two shook hands, wished each other good luck, and Shadow used Chaos Control to return to Mobius. Shadow was greeted home by Hope Kintobor and Abraham Tower. Hope asked him if he liked the Special Zone, which was where he was supposed to arrive in the first place. He replied that her transporter needed work, and she stared at the Chaos Emerald, lost in where it came from. Shadow reported that he had retrieved the Chaos Emerald and destroyed the latest Metal Sonic. Commander Tower then told him that his next mission began that same night. Other Features Sonic Graphic Novel Library (Formerly Sonic Graphics Novel Checklist) Sonic Checklist Your Sonic Universe (Sonic Grams) Off Panel Trivia Image Gallery References External Links